Betrayal
by Travis Waltz
Summary: This is another challenge entry for the Nerdclan forum about a cat who is very smart.


'Why must I be blessed by Starclan? Why is it that time and time again I can't be like any of the other cats of my clan? I can hunt, I can fight and I can get along with others but they don't accept me. Just because I can figure out where prey will hide or come out. Or maybe it is because I always have an answer to everything and the other cats just see that as a bad thing. I feel like such an outsider, I feel like I have something horribly wrong with me and yet on the outside of me I can see nothing wrong. Not even when I look in a puddle to see my own reflection do I see physical deformity.' These thoughts are something that takes up space in my head as I try to ponder our world.

The grass is very green by the riverbed. The slight breeze that bounces off of it comes and gently rubs against the greenery. It is nice, having time alone where no one can bother me or taunt me or even ask me questions.

"Hey Owlwing… what are you doing out here?" I hear the voice of Snowpedal behind me and I turn to greet her. She is alone and I can watch as her slow movements towards me gives off how nervous she is. 'She is embarrassed to talk to me isn't she?'

"Oh nothing I just like to come out here and think and not get taunted by others," I tell her truthfully as if I cared if she knew. She was a harmless cat for the most part but at the same time she was also very beautiful. Her fur was a solid white and her eyes were the colors of rose pedals. I guess that is where she got her name.

"That's… that's cool," she said trying not to sound awkward. I look at her, I feel this sense of fear in myself, I wanted to be truthful but at the same time she had done nothing to me so I didn't want to come off as a jerk.

"So why are you out here? Were you looking for me?" I ask her and I notice her ears twitch for a second. She was thinking before she answered.

"Yes I was… I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the Riverclan border. I heard there was possible Riverclan scents on our side of the river," she said and as she did there was a smile on her face that was clearly trying to be cute but at the same there was something off with her smile. I knew I shouldn't but at the same time I was curious.

"Sure it would be nice to take a walk over there," I tell her and we start walking in the direction of the river boarder. It is a mostly silent walk and neither of us tries to bring up a conversation. We don't even look at each other except for the occasional awkward glance. I use this time to study her. And I know I am right about her. The way she is walking, very stiff and quick. The way she keeps looking at the forest with darting eyes as if she is looking for something or someone. Her body was practically shaking at this point.

"It really is a nice day for a walk," she says to me and I give her a small smile in return.

"The sun light makes you look even more beautiful than before," I say to her and the complement makes her look away. I am glad I said it because I wanted to be nice to her. The nice I come off as the more guilty she will be about whatever it is that she has planned for me.

"Thank you Owlwing, that is very sweet of you to say," she says to me. I stop walking and drop into a crouch and before she has time to say anything to me I pounce on a nearby mouse.

"Sorry about that I just saw the opportunity and I am thought it would be nice to bring something back for the elders," I say and bury the mouse and we leave the place. We talk a bit more now and I tell her about places to get the best herbs for Leafbreeze our Medicine cat or moss for any of the elders. She listens to me and I notice more and more a sad face coming across her face. She was regretting what she was going to do.

When we get there I notice there is no scent of Riverclan but there is the scent of our clan, Thunderclan and they were getting close. Before she could open her mouth I speak first.

"I forgive you Snowpedal," I tell her and she has a sad face.

"You knew this whole time that this was a trap didn't you," she says to me and I nod at her.

"Why did you come then?" she asks me.

"I thought that maybe you would see me for who I am and turn around," I tell her and she has tears in her eyes. Before anything else can be said several cats surround me. Instead of saying anything, instead of playing dumb I run for the stepping stones. It had rained which meant the current would be stronger than before. The rocks would change their weight but if I were to move quickly they would be off balanced… but I would be on the other side.

"Get back here you coward," they shouted after I crossed and I watched as they tried to follow. The rocks gave way and they fell into the swollen river and the water swept them a little ways downstream. They would be fine physically, but their pride well that was a different story.

I swim back to the other side and look at Snowpedal who is looking at the ground. I walk past her and back to camp.


End file.
